Servo motors include a motor coupled to an encoder that outputs feedback signals to enable precise speed and position control of the motor. Typically, a servo motor drive system includes a servo motor (e.g., a 3 phase permanent magnet AC motor and position encoder) wired to a servo drive (sometime referred to simply as a “drive”), wherein the drive provides a controllable source of AC power in response to a feedback signal output by the encoder using, e.g., a PID motor control algorithm. The drive may be installed in an equipment cabinet and connected to an input source of AC power. The AC power is provided from the drive to the motor through power conductors, and a separate shielded signal conductor returns the encoder feedback signals to the drive. A need has been identified for an improved arrangement for connecting a servo drive to an associated servo motor to provide for simplified and reduced cost installation and maintenance, while providing good overall performance.